


【魚咩】倘若真相有聲

by Yolan1047



Category: JX3 RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼咩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047





	【魚咩】倘若真相有聲

1.

「若你真正談過愛，就能明白有些rio根本只是童話。」

「而我耽溺於這場童話中，難以自拔。」




風清歌算準了時機，在恰到好處之時登錄帳戶，進入持風的直播間。原本低迷得像是已集體昏睡過去的彈幕瞬間活躍起來，在對他的親暱稱呼後面，帶上一串又一串感歎號。

──風咩！

──咩咩！！

而持風的聲音不急不徐響起，像是透過彈幕的波漣，才不經意發現他的到來。

「風清歌，你怎麼沒開播？」

風清歌：我剛起床 沒力氣

他向下仰倒在床舖上，足尖仍頂著電競椅的椅背，輕巧踩壓，一只耳裡戴著iPhone自帶的耳機，另一只聽著電腦屏幕裡虛幻的愛情喜劇，女主角與男主角相互試探著調情。

持風依然保守著他們最初始的約定，風清歌三個字喊得嚴實，一個咩字也不曾帶過。

他們的「CP人設」是這樣的：唐門永遠站在他氣場邊上淡定著眼，而他在漩渦中心嘻笑怒罵，演出放大數倍的年少輕狂，不知分寸地引逗唐門，渾然未覺自己才是深陷其中的那人。

他們不是落葉聽松與阿越君，人家在真實中摻入幾分增色的刻意，情意綿綿便不在乎這點營業氛圍；而他們一切皆是假，僅能障眼那些仍未涉世的小花小草，讓炒作起的粉色泡泡不那麼塑料。

持風應著水友的話題聊開，說了晚上訓練完要全隊吃雞。風清歌頭疼地把側臉埋到鬆軟的綿羊抱枕裡，他是真的厭煩，使著誰都追不上的劍純跟他們滿地跑，明明只有唐門算是龍門裡的贏家，清風望月一水的近戰外攻，雞飛狗跳魚躍咩叫，加上小隊長宛若初生之犢衝向虎口攔都攔不住⋯⋯

節目效果的確賊好，只是每回打完，他都覺得那使勁搶人頭的八荒是用自己臂膀甩出去的，玩個遊戲都能渾身大汗。

風清歌：那我要記得先點外賣

風清歌：不然上次打得我餓死了=.=

持風輕輕地笑了，他總愛使這樣放輕、又偏是誰都能注意到的聲量，尤以在逗得風清歌吃鱉時，特別張揚。

風清歌挑眉，笑個毛線？

「注意身材，清衣說你小肚子都有了。」

神特麼小肚子，老子這是標準身材！就是沒肌肉而已。他正想開懟，眼珠子滴溜溜一轉，打在彈幕上的句子卻渾不是那回事。

風清歌：小肚子怎麼了！反正你爪子要留著拉我(傲慢)

「哦？」

持風不置可否，水友卻敏銳地從他低哼中聽出縱容笑意，登時什麼調侃曖昧不明的話都瘋長著飄過屏幕，風清歌看著，滿意地勾起嘴角，就是要的這種效果。

3.

劍純一進龍門地圖就黏著唐門不放，「持風你下了嗎？你在哪？」、「持風持風我們回頭打」、「哎我怎麼跳不上，風哥拉我一把QAQ」、「你不許搶！把你的手從鍵盤上拿開！」，全程吵鬧個不停，看直播的水友們彈幕發著耳朵疼，心裡卻是美滋滋，他隊策藏已然足夠甜美，砲羊互動還多得溢出，糖粒灑得都來不及吃。

持風由著他糾纏，笑看隊友憐憫著給裝備，自己則負責搶。劍純吃雞天生劣勢，也真虧得風清歌操作過硬，雖然嚷嚷著跟不上，卻能穩穩自保。配合著他一手劍飛，唐門精準帶走天策人頭，不難想像終盤時，劍純傷害量又得被一頓虧。

在講究配合的競技場裡，這可能是驚豔四座的默契－－可惜這是更重個人表現的龍門荒漠。

風清歌在終盤時嚷嚷著自己全是有效傷害，縱使心知全是套路，持風還是聽出了幾分真心的不甘，沒忍住就幫了幾句。風清歌從微信裡彈了幾個滑稽表情包給他，一面在策藏都開著YY語音的直播間，委屈巴巴地說還是魚魚對我好。

戲精。

唐門唇角勾了勾。

4.

屏幕兩隔的世界，一切皆不可盡信。他能臉不紅心不跳地去撩一個與自己性別相同的傢伙，曖昧調情換誰哪裡不同，只要觀眾喜歡，要多少糖就有多少。

「線下有得搞事啦！」風清歌嘻笑著應對直播間顯然刻意為之的贈禮調侃，腦中掠過那些天方夜譚似的臆想，似真摻假，他幾乎記不清到底哪些是他與持風倆曾經協議的設定、而哪些只是「故事」。

莫名的緊張自胸口萌芽，蔓生纏繞捆綁了四肢。他僵硬地瞪著眼，畫面中等待進入競技場的劍純一頭撞上了牆。

萬千算計，沒算到真正該見面時，該用什麼心態去面對在虛擬世界裡，與自己相愛入骨、纏綿悱惻的那個人。

……這莫不是魔怔了。

5.

折疊傘下的空間有點擠，兩個成年男人，一個高挑一個壯實，半個肩膀都露在外面也不妨礙彼此之間過於緊窄的距離。

風清歌拿著直播中的手機，話語像連珠砲沒停歇過。持風就奇了怪了，明明自己也騷話連篇，怎麼還有人的話能如此之多。

「魚魚，你往前走，我要拍你背影。」

對方催促他，持風挑眉，刻意柔聲道：「不了，我要為你遮風擋雨。」

劍純一向反應靈敏，這次不知怎地，卻沒抓住他拋出的球，嘶聲回嘴：「遮你妹啊！」

持風轉臉看他，那人的側臉也很養眼，興許是步行的份額超出了他平日習慣，臉頰泛起淡淡粉色。此時表情微懵，有些慌亂地瞄他，試圖挽救：

「……還為我遮風擋雨呢，這是我的傘！」

劍純嘟嚷著別開了臉，唐門默不作聲瞧他。

傘下的氛圍驟然微妙。

而他們都裝作毫無所覺。

6.

他倆一間房是理所當然的事，無論如何都得先給松越整出一間，官方民間共識；而他們年輕的奶媽子是唯一沒搞CP的正牌姐妹，他隊默契寵奶，給清衣單獨一間又是共識。

坐在自己的床上，牆板薄得紙糊不如，持風乾脆閉了嘴，讓身後另一張床上的「CP對象」應付彈幕，自己樂得輕鬆。

「要看魚魚？魚魚在他床上……去他直播看呀！不是，我不是趕你們走，怎麼可能呢，求你們留下來好吧！哎，別退訂啊！」

唐門聽著他聲音，怎樣也想像不到這個有些偏低的陽剛音質，竟搭在那張臉上。機場會面第一眼，落葉聽松乾淨清爽的模樣早已人盡皆知，他身邊那個大學生似的傢伙，沒了美顏濾鏡，竟是更加清秀，誰又能想像他輝煌的黑名。

跟這張臉CP，也算不虧了。持風想想風清歌對他耍過的任性，一下子覺得賊帶感。

「……魚魚！你跟她們說句好吧，不然我關注要掉光了。」

劍純倏地把手機塞到他面前，眼神閃爍。

持風頓了一下。

「……都來我直播間，我給妳們看風清歌，從裡到外看個夠。」

彈幕：？？？？？

劍純把手機收了回去，鏡頭前笑得滿臉通紅，粉絲紛紛嫌棄地說你們自己互看吧。

持風轉頭抄起衣服飛快進了浴室，從未想過只是一句騷話，能讓自己和對方的臉都燒起來。

7.

慶功狂歡，風清歌累得眼都快睜不開，氤氳酒氣加成，眼前糊成一片熒光閃爍的迷離，馬賽克似地明明滅滅。穩不住身子，踩出的每步都踏在雲端，既搖且晃，就這樣浪進了別人胸膛上。

遠處KTV樓裡隱隱約約仍有歌聲笑語，到底是隔音不夠好，抑或他出現幻聽……他瞇著眼勉力抬頭，又是唐門那張情緒平穩的臉，淡然地望他。

持風把他拉開隔出半人距離，風清歌睨著他，身軀癱軟，雙臂被男人掌心溫度熨得燙熱，腦子太滾了，太滾了……視線停在對方抿直一線的唇，這冷淡的弧度，是在表達不滿？他有什麼可不滿的？

劍純擰起眉，唐門意識到什麼，在他唇瓣撞過來瞬間別過臉，酒氣擦著頰過去。在做完這魯莽的一舉過後，風清歌便完全失去了氣力，整個人癱在他肩頭，呼呼大睡。

持風彎起肘架住他，轉換重心的間隙不期然撫過了劍純拱起的臀，好笑地拍了兩下。指腹抹去留在唇角的溼熱，反手塗回了對方微張的唇瓣上。

──是你乘酒入戲，還是我想得過多。風清歌，清醒點。

有人軀體相偎好似溫情脈脈，卻未見得這一進一退，其中全是遲疑。

8.

醒來時頭疼得像是裂了，不幸那抹過嘴唇的觸感，沒隨著酒意散去。

風清歌沉默著摩挲手上不怎麼好看的冠軍戒指。

──點到為止，抽身而出，向來是他最擅長的技巧，如同精準而很辣的抓點，在賽場與情場上無往不利。

這次卻是他先怕了，怕得幾乎要落荒而逃。

9.

「雪妹，又有人給你炸橙子了。」

「又是一個被男富婆欺騙了感情的純情少年。」

「胡說，持風在我號上，騙感情的是他。」

「持風騙感情？算了吧……大把的迷妹排著隊等他騙呢。」

持風從廁所回來，抹了抹手拉開椅子，瞥眼群聊，便隨手將世界頻道往回捲。

──奉日月以為盟，昭天地之為鑒，嘯山河以為證，敬鬼神以為憑

他挺喜歡這段話，即便做到的人頂多萬分之一。

──縱然前路荊棘遍野，亦將坦然無懼仗劍隨行

再往回拉，他看見了對砲姐扔橙子的ID，群裡人紛紛說著眼熟，一時之間卻沒人想起是誰。

對方已不在線上，只落下一個灰色的名字與頭像──

一顧惘然。

公式化地說著今生今世，不離不棄，現實卻是一顧人世難回身，再憶當時已惘然。

「風清歌去了逆水寒？」他在YY裡突然開口，正聊得火熱的親友們愣了下，有人說是啊，換了名字和平台都。

「……哦。」

10.

在職業玩家的世界裡，換了遊戲，大抵就等於隔開了世界。粉絲們私下說著大概是沒戲了，果然只有松越是真愛，穩定發糖。

風清歌卻在他們集體換平台時，到各個直播間都送了禮。

「我沈迷你的技術，能教教我嗎？」

他的直播間彈幕一向以行板的速度跑動，那人早已離開，這句騷話仍一直留在彈幕助手中，持風每瞥一次，就要看見一次。

隔著網線，這人倒是戴回了輕挑面具，戲精上身。

他想著，又看了眼那句形式熟悉的騷話，若有所思地揚起嘴角。

11.

風清歌坐在那裡，看台上墨鏡黑衣自以為低調，事實上比誰都顯眼。

群裡催促著他放開聲音與粉絲一起大喊應援，他張了張口，應酬喝多的嗓子，發不太出聲來。

落……落葉聽松吃屁！

這自然也喊不出口，旁邊全是青鋒粉絲，喊出來還不被捶進地心。

淺色鏡片後的雙眼眨了眨，顯而易見的睡眠不足，事業正在緊鑼密鼓的籌備期，直至天明，他疲憊地爬上床，才想到要確認入場券與座位。

「會去看比賽」不過是初時安慰隊粉，隨口說說。輕描淡寫的許諾他說得多了，這次即使再鴿，也影響不了什麼……

──況且，明明已經道別，為什麼還是來了呢。

昔日隊友的身影在屏幕上激烈對戰，唐門上天下地出神入化，風清歌又張了張嘴。

「……持風加油！」

聲音太輕，連自己都沒聽見，摀住臉的掌心卻燙得彷彿全世界都識破了他的私心。

12.

走出場館時，天是透著光的深藍，三更近破曉，隊友們疲憊得說不出什麼話，每一張臉都毫無情緒地掛著「憔悴」二字。

他們魚貫上了出租車，持風走在最後一個，心中盤算可能潮湧而來的輿論與惡意，官方這波操作當真損人不利己，他太了解那些嗅見機會就瘋狂起舞的所謂吃瓜路人，局勢至此，也只能挺著迎接了。

「你們先回去吧。」

「啊？持風你幹嘛？」

「我散個步。」

無視隊友不解的叫喚，唐門將手插在兜裡，轉身往回走。

將要天亮，場館附近的燈光也提前滅了。昏暗朦朧中所有景色都不像真實，唯有隱約的車鳴及自己的腳步，讓人確定不是身在夢境。

──風清歌在場館背面一處倚著牆，低頭滑手機。他仍戴著那副誇張而別緻的墨鏡，持風想問他是怎麼在視線遮蔽嚴重的狀況下看手機的，為了耍帥，寧可摸瞎都不拿下來。

興許是應酬一結束，便風風火火又趕回來，不知為何不肯再進場繼續看－－在待出賽時，粉絲私信他，說是風咩來看比賽了，但有事留不了多久。

風清歌一身的黑，唯有臉龐與指尖在屏幕照耀下蒼白而詭艷，要不是沉迷手機沒注意四周，周遭過分的安靜與深沉怕是要嚇死這只膽小的羊。

持風慢悠悠走近他五步之內，站了一會兒，劍純才終於發現他，驚得往後跳；但後面就是牆，持風反射性跨前一步，拿手擋在他的後腦勺與水泥牆之間，才沒發生「前知名劍純夜深人靜在大師賽場地腦震盪」的慘劇。

劍純不穩的氣息拂過鼻尖，他們面與面的距離幾乎為零，卻讓一副半黑的墨鏡遮擋住了交集。

「......」

持風視線下移，落在風清歌微微開啟、欲言又止的嘴。

這人曾乘著醉意試圖吻他，又逕自炸橙子不告而別。饒是他冷眼清醒，也參不透這和議的假戲，究竟何時漫入了真意，在心中抽芽成雙。

「風清歌。」

「......啊？」

「我要吻你了。」

13.

他明白一切都是假，依著劇碼只對你刻意而為、嗔怒憨傻。戲台上精心算計，戲台下瞭如明鏡。

可當他突然調皮喊你名姓，頂著陌生名字炸飛機給你；當你關心他毫無節制的菸癮，不動聲色為他掩護身份；當你們悄悄去看對方比賽，混跡人群中無聲打call……

明明早已陌路，心卻最是真實，騙得世界亦欺瞞不了自己。

14.

「我們輸了，現在心裡很難受，你應該安慰我一下。」

「安慰個頭……這裡沒有人，沒必要作戲吧。」

「所以這不是作戲。」

「──風清歌，你願不願意安慰我？」

15.

風清歌賭氣似地閉上眼抱住他。

持風笑著與他相擁，初升的微弱日光照亮紅透耳尖，劍純的一切再莫得偽飾。

雖說沒能拿到第二個冠軍戒指，但換得了一個這麼大的人形戒指，也是值了。

【∞】

「倘若真相能有聲──」

「請告訴他，那些曾經與未來的溫柔，都不再只是童話。」


End file.
